


Can't Get Enough Of You

by the_technicolor_whiscash



Category: Castle
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, Drunken Ramblings, F/M, Kissing, calling someone while drunk, making out in the interrogation room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_technicolor_whiscash/pseuds/the_technicolor_whiscash
Summary: Detective Kate Beckett tends to make some questionable decisions while drunk. This time, she called Rick Castle. But she can't remember what she told him. Or what happened next.





	Can't Get Enough Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Ok keep in mind I have only seen like seventeen episodes of Castle so I'm working with what knowledge of the characters I can glean from a season and like a quarter  
> But the show is great

Another case was over. Another day done. And Beckett was exhausted. But, instead of going home to sleep, she finished up her paperwork and went to the bar, with the express purpose of getting completely hammered.  
Of course, she wasn't going alone. She was bringing Lanie with her. And besides, if she got into any sticky situations, she had a gun on her. Hopefully it wouldn't have to come to that, but just in case. You could never be too careful in New York City.   
She and Lanie sat up at the bar, ordering a few rounds of shots. After two or three, she was feeling no less terrible than before.   
“Yknow, sometimes I think, why did I ever choose this job?” She muttered drunkenly. “It really weighs on you, and now, not even drinking is fun.”  
Lanie downed another shot. “Well, what is fun, then?”  
Beckett shrugged. “I don't know.”  
“What about Castle’s parties?” Lanie asked. “You always seem to have fun at those!”  
“I guess so. Then again, I've never really been a party girl.” She said.   
Lanie smirked. “Right. You were always the ‘bed before nine’ sort of kid.” She paused. “What’s it like? Working with Castle so closely.”  
Beckett ran a hand through her hair. “It’s… Well, he’s so much different from how I imagined, all of those times reading his books. And when you first meet him, he comes across as kind of douchey, but as you get to know him, you realize that he’s really sweet, and a total dork.”  
“And, let me ask you another thing.” Lanie said. “Why haven't you hit that yet? He’d totally say yes.”  
Beckett sighed. “Honestly? I'd like to hit that. But I feel like I have to keep up an atmosphere of respect with him, you know?”  
“Oh, I get it. You don't want him to know your real feelings for him.” Lanie said.   
And, really, that was Beckett’s problem. She didn't just want to make out and have sex with Castle. She wanted to cuddle with him, and wake up in the morning with him, and hold hands with him, and run her hands through his hair. She was hopelessly, pathetically in love with him. And he probably had feelings for her, at least in some regard, but probably not on the same level that she felt for him. And it tortured her.   
“Yeah, yeah, that's… that's the issue.” She said, throwing back another shot. “I mean, it's not like I can just tell him. What if he doesn't like me back?”  
“Why can't you? Girl, he’s clearly into you. Have you seen the way he looks at you when you leave the room? Or while you're in it?” Lanie smiled. “Just give it a chance. I'm sure he’ll say yes.”  
By this point, she was pretty buzzed. “Well, then, how should I do it? Take him to a park or something?”  
Lanie snorted. “No parks. In fact, why don't you just call him right now? I guarantee you he’s not doing anything productive.”  
Beckett pulled out her phone and eyed it. After another shot, she went through her contacts until she saw Castle’s number, hit the call button, and…

Beckett awoke with a splitting headache and a phone ringing with the sound of a thousand gongs. Her memory of the night before was spotty, with only some vague flashes of drinking alcohol and calling someone on the phone. Her arms felt like lead, alongside pretty much every other part of her body. Nonetheless, she flopped her leaden arms around until she found her phone. It was Castle.   
“Oh no.” Was the sole thought running through her head as she picked up.   
“Beckett.” She murmured.   
“Have a fun night last night?” Castle said cheerfully.   
Beckett checked her watch. It was already 8:30. Wonderful. “I don't really remember.”  
Castle laughed. “Well, lucky for you, I do. Really, it's quite funny. There was one point where you looked me right in the eye before throwing up on my shoe. How much did you actually drink? And, more importantly, how low is your alcohol tolerance?”  
“Sorry.” She said, sliding her legs out from under her covers. “I can pay for their cleaning.”  
“It’s no big deal.” His voice suddenly turned grave, a distinct difference from his normal, goofy tone. “So do you not remember anything that happened last night? Anything at all?”   
“Just flashes.” Then, a thought hit her. “Wait a second. You were there? At the bar? Did I call you?”  
“Yes, you did call me. I couldn't really tell what you were saying, but eventually you slurred out the bar you were at, and I figured it might be a good idea to go there and make sure you weren't getting into any drunken brawls or anything. And I also drove you home. Lanie took a cab.” He sounded like he was keeping something back, but Beckett couldn't quite tell what.   
More flashes of the night were coming back now. Yes, she definitely threw up on his shoe. But then, she realized something else. A distinct feeling that one only gets after they've made out with someone.   
She cleared her throat. “Castle, did we make out last night?”  
A moment of silence. Then, “Uh… yeah. You kind of drunkenly kissed me. I will admit, it wasn't the worst kiss I've ever had. And you did use your tongue.”  
Oh no. This was what she had been worried about. How could she take this back? “Listen, Castle, I, uh, I can explain…”  
“Beckett, please.” Castle said. “You don't know how many people I've drunkenly kissed, coworkers or otherwise.”  
“Oh. Ok.” Was he just completely putting it off? “I guess I'll see you at work, then.”  
“Later.” He replied, before hanging up.   
Well, the damage was controlled. And at least it was only Castle who she drunkenly made out with. Not some random person she met at the bar. 

 

Castle tapped his fingers on his phone impatiently as he waited for Beckett to arrive at work. He hadn't told her the whole story of her drunken debacle, and there was one part of it he particularly wanted to talk to her about. It could have just been drunken ramblings, but oftentimes when you're drunk, you'll spew out thoughts you might have been keeping repressed. And a drunken Detective Beckett had told Castle that she loved him.   
He had been into her pretty much from the day they had met, but he found that this was more than just a quick infatuation. No, he was in love with her, and there was no turning back. But, the problem was, she didn't seem to be in love with him. At least, not until last night, when she drunkenly professed her love to him and then kissed him, passionately, with tongue.   
Finally, she strolled into the bureau, looking very exhausted and hungover. Her face turned red almost immediately after seeing Castle there before she was.   
“Morning, Beckett.” He said. “I got you a coffee. Super strong, just like you like it.”  
She tried to hide a smile, but failed. “Thanks, Castle.”  
He stood up from his special consultant chair and leaned towards her. In a whisper, he asked, “Can I talk to you somewhere? In private?”  
She backed up slightly. “Is this about last night?”  
He nodded. Silently, she took him by the arm and led him towards the interrogation room, and closed the door behind them.   
“Alright, what did I do?” She asked, looking slightly perturbed.   
He thought of the right way to approach the subject. “Last night, before you, you know, drunkenly kissed me, you sort of…. confessed your love to me. And I understand that that's probably just your drunken ramblings or none of my business, but I just wanted you to know what you said.”  
“Oh, god. Really?” She said. He could tell she was racking her brain for an excuse. “Listen, I… I don't even have an excuse for this. Whatever I said, it's probably true.”  
Castle’s eyes widened. “Wait, really? You're, like, actually into me?”  
She closed her eyes and sighed. “Don't make fun of me, Castle. I just… I don't know.”  
His expression grew concerned. “Beckett, that's not what I meant. I was just surprised that you… that you felt the same way that I do.”  
“What?”   
He could tell that was definitely not what she expected. “Beckett, I…” He gulped. “I've been in love with you pretty much since the day we met.”  
Beckett took a step back. “This isn't some kind of sick joke, right?”  
“I wouldn't lie to you about this, Beckett. I’m head over heels in love with you. I think about you all of the time.” He stepped closer to her, almost completely closing the gap between them. “I get butterflies every time I see you. Sometimes, I feel sick because I'm so in love with you.”  
She rested her hands on his chest. Slowly, she pulled him closer to her by his lapel and brought her lips to his, closing the gap between them with a kiss.   
Her lips fit perfectly against his, and he put his arms around her as he leaned deeper and deeper into the kiss. This kiss was far less sloppy than their drunken one the night before, and also far more romantic. Castle could feel his heart racing, and as she slightly bit down on his lip, he tried to contain a moan which couldn't help but escape from within him.   
When they finally pulled apart, he looked at her with the same adoration as before, except now, he knew how she felt.   
“Rick…” She whispered, hands still clutching his lapel. “I love you.”  
Castle found himself smiling widely. “And I love you too, Kate.”  
He put his lips on hers again, pushing her back towards the wall. Her tongue pushed through his lips, exploring every nook and cranny of his mouth. He felt another moan escape him, slightly louder than before. He felt her hands working their way down his shirt, stopping only when they reached his pants.   
Suddenly, the door to the interrogation room opened behind them, revealing Ryan and Esposito. Castle whipped around, attempting to conceal the fact that he was just hardcore making out with Beckett, and the fact that his pants were bulging overtly.   
Esposito raised an eyebrow. “Are we interrupting something?”  
Castle for once found himself at a loss of words. Luckily, Beckett stepped in. “We were just finishing up in here.”   
Ryan smirked. “Sure. Whatever you say, boss.”  
They quickly left the room and closed the door. Castle could see as they walked out that Ryan handed Esposito a $20 bill. Of course they had been betting on whether or not they would get together. Of course.   
Castle turned back to Beckett, who looked immensely embarrassed. “Well, that certainly ruins the mood.”   
Beckett ran a hand through her hair. “So, now what?”  
He knew exactly what to do. “How about dinner this Friday? I know the chef this really nice restaurant, he can get you any cocktail you want for free.”  
She smiled. “Or we could do pizza and a movie at my place.”  
“Mm. I like that idea.” He said. He found his eyes drawn to her lips. “Now, let’s get back to what we were doing before we were interrupted.”  
Instead of responding, Beckett brought her lips towards his, once again closing the gap between them.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want them to make out. I really hope they make out in the show. I jumped on the bandwagon late so I don't know what's gonna happen. But let them make out.


End file.
